comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-10-08 - To Stark International: Heart Failure and Comrades
The World is in danger... It all started with the stolen missiles on the border of China on October third. It continued to escalate with conflict between Communist China and the U.S. then, by the same technology as the missiles, Stark Industries was attacked and Tony Stark believed dead. Iron Man's armor was then traced by Avengers as being transported overseas. Since then, Iron Man has worked along the border of China and daring to enter its edges to find out who stole the missiles, bombarded China and the U.S. Military base, and then shot to kill Tony Stark with his own technology. The answer was not pleasing. The Mandarin, a dictator within the Valley of the Spirits. China kept it quiet that there was ongoing war between the Valley of the Spirits which is within China's borders and China itself. A war that China was not making headway on. To force China's hand, Iron Man assured it was leaked to the U.S. Military. He suddenly had more freedom of movement within the boundaries of the Valley of the Spirits. Not that what he found was exactly good. He could see why The Mandarin was curious in Stark technology, but also how he could hold off the China army. The technology is on par with the Skrull and Kree. And that is where things went down hill. Meanwhile... Jarvis approached the Avengers with a special case. "I am concerned about Iron Man's absence. I have arranged a private plane to take everyone to China that can spare the time to search for him. I wish this package to be delivered just in case." If pressed for what it was, Jarvis merely explains, "It is a special device, sort of like a power backup." Back in the Valley of the Spirits... Taken by surprise, Iron Man was at a disadvantage when a giant robot designed off alien technology attacked him. The giant robot actually managed to knock out Iron Man, and carried Iron Man to the flying castle base of The Mandarin. Restrained by powerful magnets and alloy wire bonds, Iron Man learned some of The Mandarin's past and his plans. Why is it supervillains find this urge to rant?! It isn't like Iron Man cares about The Mandarin, he rather have a hole in his head! But he listened, hoping for some tidbits on the man's true identity. He had only managed to gain the name 'Khan'. At the U.S. Military base... The Avengers arrive and are quickly briefed on what Iron Man has discovered. They are given directions and a flying armored car to borrow to head to the valley. "Please be careful with the flying armored car, it is the only one we have on base." They didn't have a large order to spread around widely like SHIELD did. Within the enemy's flying castle... The Mandarin then left Iron Man to the hero's death. To have his armor pulled apart by the magnet and then cut to pieces by the alloy wire bonds. Not a pleasant thing to look forward too. By the time The Mandarin left, Tony had managed to reboot his Iron Man suit and sent it immediately into overdrive when left alone in the room. He managed to destroy the device, but his armor ended up damaged. Fighting his way to an escape, Iron Man found the disintegrator ray based on the technology of his disintegrator missiles and destroyed it before bailing from the castle. His fall to the ground was one of a fiery display, and further damaged his armor. His comlink still deactivated, he is not able to be hailed. Though between the tracer and the visual aid, the Avengers know exactly where he is. Flying Armored car? The Star Spangled could fly one of Shields flying porches so in theory he could fly this armored car. In theory that is, right now the car is rumbling through the sky. "This thing is like flying a brick." The Avenger looks over his shoulder to Kinetic. "Are we getting close?" Frowning a little at the car and peering at the case Jarvis gave them, Kinetic glances up at Cap. "Almost, sir. And don't worry, I got a hold on this thing if it stops working right." The car holds up, but through the front window you can see something terrible. There is a huge flying castle, and not only that, but the previously mentioned fiery form of Iron Man crashing to earth. The impact against the earth causes waves of dirt and rocks to tumble upward into the sky before crashing back down, a crater left behind. The Iron Man suit whispers to Tony Stark, "Power..2..per....oper...stat..danger..heart fail....recha...," and then it cuts off. The armor lays dead, with Tony trapped inside, with the warning ringing in his ear. He has reached his 24 hour mark, and he is going to die. Geez, what a way to go, and he doesn't even save the world while at it. How lame. He closes his eyes. Captain America points toward the form of Iron Man as he goes crashing down below. "I think we found Shell head. Got that case ready? Brace yourself and I'm going in for a landing." He mumbles under his breath, "Where's 13 when I need her." The star spangled avenger brings the armored car in for a landing about 50 yards from Iron Man. Then pulls a gear shift and the car goes speeding towards Iron Man. The car comes skidding up to Shell Head's fallen form. Gasping slightly, Kinetic stays ready to repel the dirt should it get to close. When asked about the case, he nods quickly. "Yessir!" Kin chimes, glancing down at the case and studying how it opens quickly. He seems unphased by the landing and moves quickly to get out once they stop. The world is dark inside the Iron Man suit. Stark cannot hear, he cannot see, he cannot move. The armor is too heavy. He struggles within the suit but it does nothing for him. Luckily it isn't air tight right now so he is getting air, but it is getting hot inside and fast. Or perhaps it is the pain he is feeling in his chest as his teeth grit and a scream is soon ripped from him against his will. He clenches his teeth harder to hold in a second one. He refuses to die like this, he refuses! His mind struggling for a solution as the magnet protecting his heart fails. Captain America comes barreling out of the car leaving the engine running. His shield held high as he moves to keep up protection to the down armor. "Kinetic, you know how to use that device Jarvis sent us with?" He calls out to Stark, "Iron man, It's Captain America and Kinetic. We are here with some device that Jarvis sent us with." No one knows how to use the thing, they don't know what is really in it. It can't even be opened without a security code. Well, unless hacked or broken into, but it won't be easy. Then again, neither is the Iron Man suit. But some sort of solution has to be had, because Iron Man is not moving and his armor looks severely damaged. Flying over to Cap and Iron Man, Kinetic's eyes go wide. Spatial awareness is a helpful thing but it can be alarming sometimes. "Not a clue, sir," he says, kneeling down quickly. "We've gotta get this armor off him," he says, looking the armor over and frowning at the damage. He nods slightly as spatial awareness kicks in. << Hold on in there, sir, >> he sends the message to the man inside the suit, not focusing too much on whether or not it gets there. Laying his hands on the arm's chest plate, Kinetic closes his eyes and focuses on his powers. Telekinesis first reaches through the metal and even flesh to focus on that certain blood-pumping organ. He knows there's damage there and can feel it moving. He does his best to make sure that shrapnel doesn't move any more than it already has. The telekinetic power then moves about to start unlocking things, starting at the helmet. << Pull the helmet off him, Sir! It's unlocked now. Working on the rest of the armor now, >> he telepathically transmits to Cap. Captain America drops the shield down next to him. He reaches over grabbing the helmet then pulling the helmet off. "Damn it and his over concern with security. Let's hope he doesn't get killed because of it. He says looking down at Stark. "He telling you how to operate this thing?" He fumbles with trying to open the armor up. Stark can hear Kinetic, and he has never before been grateful for a telepath. But before he can even call out for help the pain...it...is fading. He is able to breath easier and for some reason the suit doesn't feel so hot inside. He doesn't even mean to project this thought, << Thank gawd. >> Relief, sheer relief. The armor resists, damn it! And using the shield as a can opening would be dangerous. No, Stark wouldn't suggest trying it. Gathering his thoughts, Tony tries to project his thoughts toward Kinetic, having never tried this before, << I'm dead. Been too long since I recharged. What a lame way to go, right? >> This is not productive, but Tony is a little busy having a pity party for himself. << Not yet, sir, >> Kinetic replies to Cap. Seems he can't speak vocally just now. << Sir, you're not going to die. Jarvis gave us this...thing for you. And once we get you out of the heavy armor, you can tell us how to use it, >> he transmits. There's a pause as he starts undoing more locks. With another telekinetic shove, he starts loosing up the helmet to help Cap. << And I may not be that gizmo in your chest but the sharp metal bits aren't going anywhere as long as I've got a hold on ya. >> Stark is silent mentally as he struggles with his thoughts, << Oh, well...that's nice. Armor is damaged, power cells depleted, not sure if they can even be recharged at this point. I'd have to get a better look. What exactly did Jarvis send you...if it's what I'm thinking... >> a way to charge his heart piece which Kinetic would likely pick up, << ...I should have known I couldn't keep a secret from him. The locks...if you can loosen them, >> and Tony tries to dumb it down to explain it. But luckily, Kinetic's spacial awareness is already working it out because Tony sucks at dumbing things down. It still sounds like Kree before you knew the language however briefly. The helmet then gives way, and a slightly battered face of Tony Stark is revealed. He pulls in the fresher air into his lungs before he grins up at Captain America, "Hey there boyscout. Miss me that much? I'm flattered." He then glances past Cap to eye the case. "Can you bring that closer so I can have a look?" Captain America looks at Stark, "Watch your tone, shell head or I'll let it slip in my Shield report. Now how do you use this damn thing? And what's all this about shrapnel and your heart?" The avenger says as he looks around for a moment. "Can I stop stripping you now? This is getting awkward." << No idea, sir. Can't open it. Feels like some kinda battery recharger though,>> Kinetic remarks. He goes quiet as Stark explains the locks more, frowning deeply at some of it. He follows the instructions though, getting the locks undone with telekinetic power. << Could be worse, sir, >> he remarks to Cap, teasing slightly. <> more teasing, the teen's nose starting to bleed a bit. "Lovely, I'm feeling really warm and fuzzy now people." Tony grunts and starts to shake his arms and legs to try and get sections of the armor to fall apart. "Can you get the chest plate off...it's really heavy." And with one hand finally freed from the arm and gauntlet, he reaches out for the case, "Can't reach...geez, where is Mr. Fantastic when you need him? Code is like 5 6 9 7 4." Tony sounds a little tired, but he isn't under as much strain as Kinetic. Just beaten up, and sore...and of course nervous. He can't hide it entirely if Kinetic is touching his mind but he does a pretty good job of it. "Let's just keep this out of your reports Cap, buddy old pal. Damn, I'm not going to be able to reuse this armor," as he takes a quick look at it. It is seriously trashed." Captain America's hands reach down to the chest plates and starts to unlock the chest locks. Then He pulls the chest plate away and throws it to the side. "Well I'm glad you're worried about your armor. You'll just redesign this thing. What are you doing here anyway?" Kinetic's doing his best to stay out of Tony's head, just keeping the mental chat line open. When the chest plate starts to come off, Kinetic pulls his hands away. He quickly places them back on Tony's chest to keep his focus on keeping that shrapnel very still. He telekinetically punches the code into the case, tugging it closer to Cap and Iron Man. He'll let them worry about actually using the thing. The Iron Man chest plate is removed to reveal Tony's destroyed shirt. There is no hiding the chest plate inserted in Tony's chest. Tony quickly gives instructions on the device, needing to place it against the metal chest plate within his chest. "It will recharge the magnet that is keeping me alive." His expression hardening at that thought. He doesn't talk about it more than he has to. "I was trying to stop the Mandarin, but the technology he has the flying car sensors wouldn't have picked up the alien energy sources. The technology style he is using is nothing human in basis, but it doesn't appear to be Kree either or what I saw of the Skrull but I can't be sure. He...a launch site, some allies in China agreed to send the missiles to the U.S. They can travel there too," he advises. "They have the remaining disintegrator missiles installed, and mangler missiles along for the ride to protect them from being shot down. They have to be stopped. The launch site is nearby. If the missiles take off...there could be another World War." Captain America does as he's instructed with the device. He listens carefully as he hears how bad the situation is and he glances to Kinetic. Then he looks back at Tony. "We'll get you up and going. I want you to have Kinetic down load the information to my head on how to destroy the missile. Then you and the kid get out of here. I'll take out the missile." Captain America's expression becomes grim. He wouldn't take another young hero against a missile like he lost Bucky. << Yes please with recharging the magnet, >> Kinetic transmits, focusing very hard on filling in for the magnet. <> he goes on. He tenses slightly at Cap mentions an info transfer and calls him a kid. << With all due respect, sir...I think I might have a better shot against a missile than you... >> he trails off, sounding like he really doesn't want to say it. "No to you both. The missiles plural. Don't explode them unless they are safely in the air. Actually, that's the best thing to do. How far can your telekinesis work Kinetic? I want you to trigger an explosion just as they take off. There are six of them, so it isn't going to be easy. I want the field and everything destroyed. Distance is the key. I can operate the flying car. If distance isn't an option, we will have to time the destructions. I can do it, but I need you two to distract the army personnel that are located there, I'm a sitting duck otherwise. Already his heart device is recharging. Any other suggestions I'm open for, except for Captain America playing the hero alone. Those missiles are too dangerous to go in without protection or at least knowledge and no one is downloading my knowledge," Stark ends firmly. He doesn't trust Kinetic /that/ much! Captain America stands there for a moment, "This is what we do, Kinetic. You don't have Commando skills. You and Stark fly around keep them distracted. I plant some remote C4. They won't see me go in and out. They fire the missiles and we remote detonate. We've got Kinetic for a back up plan if it doesn't work." The Avenger still doesn't want to put anyone he liked in a chance of being the new Bucky. Feeling like he should kick himself a few times for questioning Cap like that, Kinetic is quiet for a few moments at the question. << As far as I can see, sir...but it gets weaker the farther from me. Getting as close as safely possible will help, >> he transmits. Once the heart device is charged enough to operate on it's own, Kinetic lets out a breath. He blinks a few times when he realizes he's still touching Tony's chest and then pulls back. Wiping the blood from his nose, Kin reaches into his belt for a pack of aspirin he's got stored inside it. "Ow..." he mutters. He goes quiet, letting Cap and Tony discuss things. He blinks at the suggested plan and frowns. "Sir, Mr. Stark's in no condition to fly...and without his armor he can't fight..." "I can fly the flying armored car though. I can avoid getting shot down too, it has good protection and can take a lot of damage too. With you as backup Kinetic, we can likely do a lot of damage and make the Chinese and Mandarin think twice about trying this again." Tony sits up, lifting himself out of the shell of his armor. "I'll need help getting this in the flying armored car, and need some sort of thing to store it in so the army doesn't realize that I'm Iron Man. SHIELD will definitely find out then." Tony appears thoughtful, "I'll need to tamper with the radio inside to synche up with the Avenger comlinks...we can do this," Tony says with confidence. He then tells Cap where best to place the C4. "I'm not even going to ask where you got the stuff, but happy you have it." Once his heart is fully charged, he unhooks the charging device and starts to work with you two to get the armor inside. His PJ bottoms look worse for wear, but keep him decent thankfully. Working as a team, Tony Stark, Kinetic and Captain America soon have the launching site in chaos and have retreated with the C4 planted. Angry, the Chinese launch the missiles, but they soon explode. The launch site is wiped from existence. The Mandarin had already left, not being within sight with the arrival of the heroes. On the way back to the U.S. Military base, the flying castle is gone. Tony has Kinetic secretly work to take his armor pieces to his private plane that Jarvis had sent with them, while he faces the base commanders with Captain America. Oh, the story he told about being kidnapped - partially true - and being rescued by Iron Man and the other Avengers is quite impressive. Of course, the metal plate in his chest is noticed and commented on but Tony freezes up at that, information having to be dragged out. It doesn't stay secret for long. In the end, so much for military secrets, as by the time that the jet lands on U.S. soil, press are crowded along the edges of the private landing site, wanting an interview with Tony Stark not only about his kidnapping, but also about his heart condition. The board members are going to have a field day with this when the stocks drop. Article: MTV: 2010-10-09 - Tony Stark Alive but Dying!